5 Times People Thought Doom was retarded
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: OK,So when Doom first worked for Suicide Squad;He didn't really talk to anybody and since he never really talked a lot of people assumed he was stupid,this is off all of the time people thought he was retarded and the one time they realized he wasn't(In fact he was probably smarter than ack!Suicide Squad Verse,no pairings.Features everybody but Loki(Sorry in advance)


**Ok, So when Doom first worked for Suicide Squad; He didn't really talk to anybody, and since he never really talked a lot of people assumed he was stupid, this is off all of the time people thought he was retarded and the one time they realized he wasn't.**

*o*O*o*

**_1…_**

Diamond was busy writing her report since she had just come back from her mission. Diamond had her head phones in and was listening to some classic rock songs when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, she spun around and saw Victor going through one of the cabinets looking for something. Diamond knew Victor had just join Suicide Squad, but she thought he was mentally impaired somehow. She didn't really mind him, but the only thing they annoys her about him is that he's so quiet, that you'd never even notice him if he came behind you with a knife. Diamond glared at the back of his head and cleared her throat loudly; Doom glanced at her before he went back to what he was doing, Diamond crossed her arms and said "Hey! Do you mind?"

Victor didn't answer her, but instead proceeded to get a chair and stand on top of it and reach above the cabinet to get to the self, and he pulled down a jar with Liquid nitrogen. Diamond watched him get down, and look up at her, before he gave her a mocking two finger salute and walked out of the room. Diamond raised an eyebrow and mumbled under her breathe "Retard." before she went back to typing, she wasn't aware that Victor was still standing there. Later Diamond had left the computer for a moment to get something out of her room, as she went back to her word document, she found all of her work was deleted and her favorite cup was smash to bits with traces of ice on it.

**_2…_**

Topaz was looking for files in the archives since she couldn't find it digitally on the computer. After about a good 15 minutes she sighed and turned around and screamed after she realized someone was behind her…

"AHHH!" Topaz screamed toppling backwards "Victor! What the Hell?"

Victor didn't answer her but just stared back with a bored like expression. Topaz picked herself off the floor and glared at him before saying "Can you clear your throat or something, because I can't hear your thoughts."

Victor didn't say anything but handed her a file, Topaz raised an eyebrow and took it and asked "Victor what is this?"

Victor didn't say anything he just walked away, Topaz scoffed and opened the folder and her eyes widen, it was the exact file she had been looking for. Topaz looked back up and didn't see Victor, so she speed walked towards the door and caught him just as he was about to walk into the hallway and shout "Victor!"

Victor stopped and turned around just staring at her.

"Thanks." Topaz said.

Victor said nothing but turned around and walked away.

**_3…_**

Athena was getting frustrated, where was Barbra when you needed her. Athena was on the computer tasked with hacking a known sex trafficker's computer and phone lines, after a good 3 hours she was ready to give up, she wasn't like Harley, Diamond, Loki or Sapphire. Hell! She could barely scan her computer for a Trojan horse. Athena was contemplating smashing the computer when she heard her door open, she turned around hoping it somebody who could help her, but to her disappointment it was just Victor with her coffee. Athena prayed for a genius and she got the only retard in the entire place, great…just fucking great!

"Hey Victor," Athena said as he set her coffee next to her.

Victor took a good look at her, before walking away but Athena stopped him and asked "You won't know anything about hacking computers or phone lines would ya?"

Victor turned around and just stares at her, and Athena then shook her head and said "Um...never mind you can go."

Victor tilted his head to one side before he left the room. Athena then got up and went to take a nap. A few hours later she was heading back to the computer, when she saw an envelope on her desk. Athena looked around the room and walked over before carefully picking it up to find a note with a flash drive. Athena raised an eyebrow and read the note which simply said _'Your Welcome._'

Athena plug the flash drive and found all of the information taken directly from the sex traffickers computer, along with phone records and recordings. Athena looked around wildly and said "Whoever you are, thank you."

Victor who was just outside listening to her, smiled behind his mask before walking back to his room.

**_4…_**

Harley was busy doing math equations for Diamond as favor, she was smart but she wasn't that smart. Yeah so she had a degree in psychology, but that doesn't mean she was good at math! This didn't look like normal math; it looked like fucking physics or something you'd see in a mad scientist's white board. Harley then heard someone walk in to the room and she spun around and saw Victor…

"Oh Hey Vic what's up?" Harley said, unlike everybody else Victor actually said more than two word to her.

"Nothing," Victor said giving her the blank neutral expression that he gave everybody, before getting a roll of paper towels from under the sink.

"What's with that paper towels?" Harley asked trying to distract herself from doing any more work.

"Aren't you doing something?" Victor said eyes looking at the paper.

Harley let her head drop on the table and said "I want to give up so badly! I'm terrible at math."

When Harley didn't hear an answer she picked her head up and saw Victor was gone, Harley groaned and said "I do not get paid enough to put up with this."

After a while Harley got up and left, when she came back she looked at the paper and her eyes widen, it was scribbled on to look like her hand writing and from the looks of it the equations had been solved. Harley then noticed the sticky note on the table with a note that read _'Your Welcome.'_

Harley smirked at note for a few seconds before she remembered she still had no idea who did the equations.

**_5…_**

Sapphire was getting frustrated with work, she had to do everything finical wise and it was sometimes frustrating with all of the expenses. As usual Sapphire was ready to snap her pencil and tablet in half when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye; she turned her head and saw Victor standing there with her tea.

"Thanks," Sapphire said getting up "I'm going to go take a long nap, make sure nobody disturbs me."

Since Victor never answered her, she just took that as a yes and went to her room to lie down for a bit. A few hours later she woke up and stretched before walking back into the living room where she was working. Sapphire took one look at the table and found it void of all of her paper work, she started searching top to bottom since it had any and all records. Sapphire was about to call in an emergency if she hadn't accidently bumped into Victor…

"Victor!" Sapphire exclaimed "Damn it sweetie, I need to get you a bell or something if you're going to keep doing that."

Victor didn't say anything as usual but cocked his head to one side as if he was studying her; Sapphire just gave him a look and said "I don't suppose you know where my paper work is?"

Victor who had is hands folded behind his back, handed over her tablet along with her paper work neatly stacked and organized. Sapphire sighed in relief and said "Great."

Sapphire took the paper, and was about to go back to work when she realized something…

"Wait what were you doing with my work in the first pl…" Sapphire started but didn't finish seeing as how Victor as usual disappeared from his original spot. Sapphire let out a heavy sigh before going into her paper work finding all of it was already done expenses and all. Sapphire stared down, dumbfounded at what she was seeing; she had no idea what was going on, Victor couldn't have done it, he was retarded wasn't he? Sapphire then picked up her cell phone and dials the one person who knew her new teammate the best….

"Hey Loki, I'm calling because of that guy you say is your friend, um…Victor wasn't it?"

**_+1…_**

Everybody was a little shaken up today; it was a very close call. Suicide Squad got called to defuse a bomb in the middle of a crowd population, Sapphire had made a simple plan to get in and out and only to evacuate if need. Given the fact they were one team mate short, they decided to let Victor come with them, and if anybody wanted to protest they kept it to themselves. They went in to disarm the bomb only to find out the idiot had a contingency plan, and was about to launch a nuclear missile towards the area. Topaz, Harley, and Diamond evacuated the areas; Sapphire and Athena apprehended the criminals responsible and gave them a Mexican style execution. In all of the chaos nobody notice that the missile never launch, when Sapphire finally remembered it, she expected to see the city in ruins only to find the people going back home. After a quick regroup making sure everybody was accounted for, they went back to headquarters to tend to their injuries.

"Great job defusing the bomb you guys," Sapphire said washing her hands of the blood that she shed today.

"What are you talking about?" Topaz said "Wasn't it you and Athena who defused the missile?"

"No," Athena said "We were too busy rounding up guys and executing them."

"Well, it couldn't have been one of us," Diamond said sitting up straight "We were too busied getting everybody out."

"Wait, then who could off…" Athena said trailing off before a new voice said "Why is it so hard for you guys to give credit where credit is due."

Everybody turned their head to see Victor stand in the door way with a first aid kit and a doctor's bag.

"Wait, you saved everybody?" Diamond said.

"Yes," Victor said going over to Sapphire who was holding her wrist since she had twisted it punching some guy.

"How?" Topaz asked.

"I hacked the main frame and decoded the sequence, before I disconnect the connection stopping the count down," Victor said reaching for Sapphire's hand.

Sapphire winced and hissed at the contact since her wrist was a little bit swollen, Victor looked at it, before wrapping it up in some gauze bandage and said "Ok, luckily you just sprained it, I'll just compress it and put some ice on it that will help with the swelling."

"And the pain?" Sapphire said.

Victor gave her a deadpanned looked and said "Ibuprofen."

Victor got up and got some ice in a plastic bag when Diamond blurted out "Aren't you mentally retarded?"

Victor stopped turned around and said "No, I'm not."

Diamond sort of shrunk in on herself, as Topaz said "Well, you don't talk much so we just assumed…"

"Just because I don't talk, doesn't mean I'm stupid," Victor said leaning against the wall tossing the bag to Sapphire who caught it with her good hand, and put it on her wound.

"Ok, but you such mundane task for us," Athena said.

Victor looked like he raised an eyebrow and said "I do _'mundane' _task for you guys because frankly you don't really give me anything to do."

"He's not wrong," Harley said taking off her shirt to check out a cut on her arm from where she got slice by some idiot before hitting them with her mallet.

"So wait," Athena said looking at him "That flash drive with the records…was you?"

"And I did the math equations for Harley," Victor said going over to check on her, before getting hydrogen peroxide, and swabbing it over the wound.

"Ah! Hey it stings!" Harley said.

"Of course it will," Victor said "It's an antiseptic, it's supposed to sting."

Harley looked at him funny when he said 'Antiseptic', but said nothing else as he bandaged her arm.

"Ok, Victor," Sapphire asked "How smart are you?"

"I have an IQ score of 210," Victor said checking Athena for injuries.

Topaz's eyes widen and she said "Victor, that means you're a fucking genius."

Victor looked at her and said "I should be; I have 4 doctorates, 4 masters, and 3 Bachelors to prove it."

"What are they in?" Harley asked.

"The bachelors are in Genetics, Histology, and Physiology; the Masters are in Computer Science, Software Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, and Computer Engineering; and the Doctorates are in Applied Science, Engineering, Medicine, Chemistry." Victor finished.

"Jesus," Topaz said "For a second I told you were about to say you have a PhD in Math."

"I do actually," Victor said "And it doesn't hurt that I have an eidetic memory."

"Eidetic?" Harley said confused.

"You probably know it as photographic memory," Victor said.

"Ok, what else don't we know about you?" Athena said.

Victor looked like he was thinking for a second before he said "It might take a while."

"Sweetheart I got all night," Diamond said "Now speak man!"

Sapphire watched the interaction before she thought _'Never Judge A book by it's cover'_

*o*O*o*

**The End, and Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
